


Пропуск в Луна Нова

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crafts, Gen, luna nova, Крафт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Первая попытка Акко сделать что-нибудь самой. *фейспалм Констанции*
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Little Witch Academia 2021





	Пропуск в Луна Нова

Что такое ножницы по металлу Акко не знала...

  


  


Поэтому долго ломала сверла...  


  
  


  


Стащив старые кожаные рукавицы Констанции, Акко вырезала из них чехольчик для пропуска.  


  



End file.
